johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny's World Prank Wars I
Johnny's World Prank wars I 'is the second part of 74th episode and the 148th episode over all. Plot Johnny and Dukey are involved in a prank war against each other, but soon the Test sisters, Bling-Bling Boy, The General and more join them, which becomes an official "world prank war"! Summary When Susan, Mary, Mr. Mittens, and Bling-Bling Boy get caught between Dukey and Johnny's prank war, everyone joins to win the Super Duper Pranking World Super Cup by setting up a series of crazy pranks on each other. Susan and Mary forms a temporary alliance until they've reached the point they are the last ones left, this also implies with Johnny and Dukey. Bling-Bling Boy gets out first by Susan and Mary's pies. During the prank war, Hugh Test is trying to put a stop to it before they destroy his home so he transforms into a Super Prank Dad. Dark Vegan is out next by Johnny and Dukey frightening him, falling into his own dug up pit. Mr. Mittens gets Zizrar out, with his suprise attack using make-up on him. Johnny and Dukey get the General out, tricking him into being thrown with pies. Meanwhile, Dukey commits that Dark Vegan, Bling-Bling Boy, The General and Zizrar got eliminated. Which leaves him Dukey, his sisters, Mr Black and Mr White and Mr. Mittens the only ones left. Dukey commits that Hugh is really mad and they got two pies left. Johnny decided that they should sit this one out. Susan and Mary got rid of Mr. Mittens by using a giant rocket scratching post. Dark Vegan asked what did he missed. Bling-Bling commits that Johnny and Dukey hit The General with pies and Susan and Mary just got Mr. Mittens eliminated, Mr. Black and Mr. White pranked each other out by falling into each other’s trap. Susan, Mary, Dukey, and Johnny are the only ones left until they got pranked by Hugh and causing them to get grounded and everyone fled and then Hugh becomes joyful after winning the Super Duper Pranking World Super Cup until Lila returns home, looking unsatisfied and Hugh assumes she wants him to clean everything up. In his room, Johnny complains about everyone joining the prank war and ruining it. Dukey, however, reminds him that they still have their pies. Taking a few steps back, the two run towards each other at full speed and extend their arms so their pies connect, with the episode ending in a freeze frame before the pies splatter. Trivia *This is the first competition and 2nd technical race of Season 5, after Lawn Gone Johnny. *'Running Gag- ' Pies being thrown. *It isnt possible if Hugh won, he fell slipped on some marbles but didn't fall down. Its unknown if he won the prank war. *It's also unknown how Mr Black and Mr White fell in their own traps. Quotes Errors *In this episode, Zizrar can see the light with no glasses. Race Results and Elimination *'12th: 'Bling Bling Boy- Susan and Mary threw two giant pies at him. *'11th: Dark VeganDark Vegan- He fell into his grass prank which was meant for someone. *'10th: 'Zizrar the Mole King- Mr. Mittens put makeup to make him look like a girl. *'9th: 'The General- He thought Susan and Mary were presenting an invention which was really Johnny and Dukey pranking him by throwing pies. *'8th/7th: 'Mr. Black and Mr. White - They both fell into each other's prank. *'6th:' Mr. Mittens- He got pranked by Susan and Mary 2 times: the 1st was when the girls put a scratching post that flew away and the second time was when Susan and Mary blasted him with the rooster blasters. *'5th/4th/3rd/2nd/1st:' Johnny, Dukey, Susan, and Mary- Hugh made the girls slip on marbles and blasted them, Johnny and Dukey with a rooster blaster. *'1st/0: 'Hugh- He was tired of everyone destroying his house so he decided to beat all of them in the prank war. He might of not won because he slipped on some marbles but didn't fall. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Vhs Category:DVD